1. Field
This invention relates to adaptors, and in particular, to an adaptor facilitating the coupling of an automatic adjusting mechanism with a hot water heater thermostat.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,402 and 4,166,944 to Scott describe energy conserving systems for automatically adjusting a hot water heater thermostat to a lower temperature during periods of low use and a higher temperature during periods of high use. Such systems utilize a device which engages a rotatable lever (or other mechanical component of similar function) attached to the thermostat. Raising or lowering the end of such a lever (or other similar component) thus results in rotating motion which changes the thermostat setting. Most residential hot water heater thermostats do not contain such a lever, but only a more or less plain knob of one of at least three quite different configurations, and thus those energy conserving system cannot be readily coupled to the typical hot water heater thermostat without further apparatus in the form of a custom mechanical interface.